Broken Sample
by KimiAnnGin
Summary: This is a fic idea so tell me what you think. I'll continue if you like. Vote on chars. It'll say in progress till I get all my votes.


_Broken_

By. Kimi Ann Gin

**A/N:: This is a little A/U angsty/drama as drama mod event for Kagome. If you like this short little 3rd person bit. Well if you like the over all idea let me know and I might continue. Turning it into a real fic. This was just a little thing to catch your eye. **

**Disclamer:: I don't own InuYasha or any characters of it.**

**This would be pages torn from a young girl's diary, if she hadn't burned it. This starts the summer just after she turned four years old.**

**She lived at the end of a dead end road, on the edge of the woods. Her family was having a holiday picnic, in her backyard. She happily played with her cousins that were her age. She and her closest cousin (at the time) played in her little play tent. Unknowingly to her, her life was about to change with one little trip to the bathroom.**

**She went in through the porch and sliding door, through the great-room and down the hallway of her ranch-style home. Before she got to the bathroom door her cousin, who was six years older than she, came up behind her. He asked if she wanted to play a new game. Being she didn't have to go that bad she said sure. He backed her into her and sister's shared room just a bit further down the hall.**

**He closed the door and made her sit on the floor with him just right in front of it. The "game" began and she was terrified. So much so that she couldn't find her voice.**

**When "his little game" was over he left her and went back outside. She was in shock. She slowly found her feet, remembering she had to pee, and went to the bathroom. It burned very badly when she did.**

**Her life was forever changed after that day.**

**Fallen**

**For eight long years did the cousin force her to do this "game". The time just after the first she got up early to watch cartoons. He had stayed over, slept on the sofa bed in the living room. She eagerly watched her favorite show. He pulled her up onto the bed. Her parents were still asleep. He made her get on top of him, forcing her to move.**

**Another he'd pinned her down one day while she played a video game. She called for her grandfather, who her cousin lived with, but he never heard her. Another he pinned her to the billiard table in the basement of her house.**

**By the time she was nine she new want an adult did about sex. She learned from biology books in the library and such. She knew it wasn't right, what he was doing to her. She learned on her own that you should do it with one you love.**

**So one day she gathered her courage and started kicking him in his groin. As hard as she could, whenever he tried to use her again. Eventually he stopped altogether the summer after she turned twelve. She was happy he had but she now feared he would hurt her for hurting him.**

**She showed small signs of problems around twelve. Even though she made a long lasting friend at her b-day party that year. She never wanted to go to school. So she began going to this house with a program for kids with problems. They had a circle time for expressing their problems. The kids also could have fun to take the stress off them.**

**By the time she was fourteen she fell into a deep depression. She yelled at her parents. She'd lock herself in her room and sit in her closet. She'd also go off into the woods behind her house. She'd stay up late chatting with internet friends and other times she would cut herself.**

**One night her parents were at their final straw. They were yelling at her about going to school. She couldn't take it any more. She threatened to kill herself, she threaten them. She was smart she knew they wouldn't let that happen. (She's sorry she ever said that now.) She had no intension to do so. She was so depressed all she wanted was to be left alone. She hated school, she hated being told or forced to do anything it reminds her of all those times. Anytime she remembered she'd sit and cry for hours.**

**After that her parents knew she needed help. She began seeing a therapist that specialized in cases like hers. She never tried to be her friend, or said things like "I understand" or "I know what you're going through". She just recommended writing, constructive and safe ways to relieve the presser of her pain. Eventually she opened up and began to talk a little.**

**Her parents couldn't afford the gas for the hour drive once a week any more. So she didn't go any more.**

**At sixteen her best friend got her license and her own car. So she would take her out and they would ride around. Her friend introduced her to weed. They would ride around smoking cigarettes and weed. She tried inhaling air duster with her friend, but she hated that. Her friend also had given her two shotgun hits of a coke and codeine laced homemade cigarette.**

**She was soon becoming scared of her best friend. Her friend had threatened her and two of her other friends. When they were riding and an animal darted out and her best friend accidentally hit it. She, her best friend and her one other friend screamed at the same time. Then she and her two other friends began laughing about the scream. Her best friend thought they were laughing about the animal. Pulled out her knife and said she'd slit their throats if they didn't shut up.**

**After that day in late August she began to turn her life around.**

**Mending**

**That January she went back to a computer high school, in classrooms. She had been there 2 Decembers before but dropped out; she just couldn't take it yet. Now she was ready to try again. She was 17 and she was ready to really try.**

**She met two friends that coming February. She chatted with them everyday. Then in March she met another friend, and began chatting with her everyday. She was slowly getting a normal life.**

**That May she began dating one of the first friends she'd made. They promised if they weren't meant to be a couple. They would go back to being friends. She opened up to him and told him things she'd never told anyone else. Also about what her cousin did to her. He was an angel to her. Didn't dote on her but he liked giving her things. He was kind to her and he loved her. She loved him to. He was alright waiting for when she was ready to have sex. He waited just over a year before they started to move in that direction. It took awhile to get all the way there but he didn't complain.**

**They were together for just over 4 years before he told her. He still loved her but he didn't feel the same as in the beginning. He loved her but he wasn't in love anymore. She felt it to, she loved him but wasn't in love with him anymore. They had healed each other. He had been a partier that didn't like that life anymore. She was a broken girl that needed love.**

**Falling Through**

**Her whole life she was falling through cracks. Her parents more concerned about her older sister with the problems. Thought they were bigger then their youngest. Hers became bigger as time went on. That's how she pain started. Then when her cousin raped her it got worse. She was hanging on the edge of the crack. Then she slowly worked her way back up with help but that help didn't stay. So she is on the edge again. All she wants is some help and love. She knows her parents love her but, just knowing that isn't enough. She needs to be shown it and not just yelled at, ignored, or be made to do chores all day.**

**For years she's struggled on her own and that made her strong. That doesn't mean she doesn't need love.**

**A/N:: If I do continue I won't go into any detail with the raping. Like I did here just maybe she, at the time, remembers where it happened or if he held her down or not. There would be more to the over all story then her struggles and more depth. This is just something to base her char's life around. I really do have some great ideas to work into this kind of story.**

**I'll take votes to, on pairings in the me with your votes. Who her cousin should be. Her friends that she was with in the car, her best friend at the time. Her three friends from school and who the friend she dates for a while is. I'll even take requests for scenes and/or something else you want to see. So please let me know this will be my first audiance inspired story.**

**So voting list is::**

**Best Friend F:**

**Car Friend M:**

**Car Friend F:**

**Cousin M:**

**School Friend/ First Boyfriend:**

**School Friend M:**

**School Friend F:**

**Long lasting BFF since twelve:**

**The Man she'll marry:**


End file.
